dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Skye
Skye is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from At Fate's End. A young warrior taken in by the demigod 0, he seeks to kill the man who once blinded him and to die an honorable death against a worthy opponent. Although Skye is ruthless, his growing disagreement with his master's worldview and disgust with the depravities performed by Rutilus Nex and other members of the Blood Cult have left his loyalty towards them somewhat tenuous. Appearance Skye is a young man with long silver hair and bandanna to cover where his eyes. Skye's Default outfit is him white shirt with a dark steel chestplate that covers his upper chest, a left shoulder pad and two gauntlets. He also has on a black torn cloak that can cover his mouth, a pair of black pants with some pieces of armor and a pair of boots with it and his weapons are stored in a multi-sheath his back. File:Skye.png|'Alt' Story Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= Battle Skye Bloodstained Armory – Wields four weapon types and blood magic to perform various skills. ---- As the Bloodstained Armory, Skye is a powerful but risky character who possesses a variety of weapon styles. His small pool of Bravery Attacks have a decent amount of combo potential and some can leave him in unique stances that gain additional follow-up options as they are mastered. His fearsome array of HP Attacks can all be delayed to increase their power by holding down the button, but they all damage their user when performed. Any health that Skye loses from attempting his HP Attacks remains in his health gauge as red health that can be regained later using his taunt, but all red health is lost upon being hit by an enemy HP Attack. Skye's health, physical attack, and physical defense stats are high, his magic attack and magic defense stats are below average, and his movement speed and regular mobility are quite poor due to Skye being heavily weighed down by his armor and weapons. Personal Bravery Attacks HP Attacks Bravery to HP Attacks EX Mode Skye's EX Mode is Unseen Grudge. An aura of crimson mist surrounds Skye, and two red glowing orbs appear underneath his blindfold. He gains the abilities "Regen" and "Critical Boost", as well as the ability "Bloodstained Blade", which causes Skye to recover health equal to 40% of the HP damage he inflicts, and the ability "Blind Hate", which makes Skye immune to staggering from melee low/ranged low attacks while attacking or while in a stance. Skye's EX Burst is Deathseeker's Duel. Skye gives the opponent one of his katana and both characters stand the length of the screen away from each other as a timer counts down from 4 seconds, after which a random button immediately appears. Both characters dash through each other with their katana raised the moment one player presses the correct button, but the winner is kept hidden until the losing character collapses several seconds later. If Skye wins the duel he deals massive bravery damage followed by HP damage, but if Skye loses the duel he deals no HP damage and is inflicted with Bravery Break. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Music Theme *Main Theme: Blinded from the Truth *Map Theme: *Battle Theme: The Honorable Dual *Boss Theme: Mastery of the Weapons Rival Battle Theme *Vs. April: Waltz in the Darkness Quotes Attacks Default specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Category:Characters Category:At Fate's End characters